Only a Kid, But Hard to Scare
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Carl, Amanda, Sophia, Patrick, Eliza, Louis, Lizzie, and Mika are simply eight children trying to adjust to life in the middle of an apocalypse. But even though the world ended, that doesn't mean that normal teenage problems disappear. It just means they're... amplified. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have no idea where this came from, but I figured that I better write it down. This is just a series of one-shots about the kids/teenagers of the prison. Patrick, Sophia, Eliza, and Louis are still alive, and my OC, Amanda Harrison, is in it too. Amy and Andrea are also still alive. Pairings are: Carl/Amanda, Louis/Mika, Sophia/Patrick, and Michonne/Rick. Here are the age lists:**

**Carl: 14**

**Amanda: 14**

**Sophia: 14**

**Patrick: 15**

**Lizzy: 13**

**Eliza: 13**

**Louis: 10**

**Mika: 10**

"ELIZAAAAAA!" Amanda Harrison's voice rang through the hallway, echoing off of the prison walls.

The girl in question appeared at the end of the hall, skidding to a rough stop. Her shoes squeaked as she slid, making Amanda wince. Her dark, disheveled hair flew wildly around her freckly face, and her eyes were big and alert.

"What? What is it?" Eliza asked, flustered.

"Lizzy's catching a cold, we need you to be on night watch." Amanda explained.

"What?" Eliza's face crumpled, "Why can't Carl do it?"

Amanda tensed, "You know he isn't allowed."

Eliza rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know. I was there."

It was true. All of the kids had been in the woods they day Woodbury attacked the prison. All of the kids had witnessed Carl killing a boy, no older than them.

"But can't he take over for one night?" Eliza continued.

Amanda shrugged, "I can ask, but in the meantime, you are on guard duty."

Eliza groaned and turned on her heel, away from her blonde friend.

It had been two years.

* * *

"Sophia?" Eliza called up the guard tower, "Amanda?"

"We're here!" Sophia squeaked from the left.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Eliza could make out the two girls sitting on stools at the railing of the platform.

Sophia Peletier hummed absent minddelay from her seat, her eyes glazed over in a dreamy daze. Eliza had learned to never underestimate Sophia. She was quick and silent, not to mention a wizard with a knife.

"So Carl couldn't work the late shift?" Eliza asked Amanda.

Amanda's freckled face blushed.

"I didn't ask him." She murmured, suddenly extremely interested in cleaning her gun.

"What? Amanda! Why?" Eliza exclaimed.

Sophia shot her sassy friend a look, motioning with her head to Amanda. Tears had begun to drip onto her lap.

Amanda took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry Eliza. I was going to ask him, I really was! But... It's just so awkward now..."

"Yeah. I know." Eliza sighed.

The day before the attack on Woodbury, Carl and Amanda had finally kissed. They had been best friends scinice they were babies, an the kiss was long over due. But when Carl shot the boy in the woods, Amanda was horrified. He said he was only trying to protect her, but he had killed a person. They had gotten into a huge fight, and things had been stiff between them for a long time now.

"It's... So hard. I love him. I love him, I really do. I overreacted. But how am I supposed to rebuild our friendship?" Amanda looked up now, eyes glossed with fresh tears.

"Shhh... It's okay." Sophia pulled the emotional girl into a hug, while Eliza sat off to the side.

"You and Carl are meant for eachother, I'll tell you that. You just have to be patient. Things will fall into place." Eliza said.

"I know, I know," Amanda wiped tears off of her cheeks, "I'm just sick of waiting."

Eliza or Sophia couldn't find anything to say.

They were sick of waiting, too.

* * *

"Wake up, loser! We're going to breakfest!" Lizzy Samules was woken up by her roommates, Sophia Peletier, Eliza Morales, and Amanda Harrison.

"Uhhhh." Lizzy groaned, rolling over to face the wall.

"Lizzy, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Eliza ripped the blankets off of her.

With a sigh, Lizzy sleepily pulled herself out of bed.

"You feeling better?" Sophia asked her, not once looking up as she yanked a brush through her long, strawberry blonde hair.

"Yeah, a little." Lizzy mumbled, stretching.

"Where is my plaid shirt?" Amanda crossed the cell, flustered.

"Here." Eliza passed her a wadded up ball of fabric.

Amanda pulled it on over a white tanktop. Quickly, she French braided her blonde hair, and grabbed her belt, lacing it through the loops o her jean shorts. She zipped up her combat boots and slipped her gun and knife into the holsters attached to her belt.

Sophia pulled her hair up into high ponytail with ease, and put her headband in. She pulled on a navy blue t-shirt with the number twenty-two slowly peelin away on the front. Shoving her skinny legs into a pair of white shorts, Amanda and Eliza marveled at how much their friend had matured ever scince they had arrived at the prison.

Eliza yanked on an orange crop top over a black cami, and propped her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She squeezed into ripped skinny jeans and pulled a pair of navy blue hightops onto her feet. A belt wrapped around her waist, filled with bullets for her gun, and three throwing knives. Ever scince her mom had died at the quarry outside of Atlanta, her father had been training her in everything from shooting a gun to shooting a bow and arrow.

Lizzy pulled on a gray t-shirt and her faded floral print vest. She slipped into her comfortable cargo pants, and tucked them into her cowboy boots. Amanda put her hair into a fishtail sidebraid, and used a tattered white ribbon to make a crappy bow at the end. Lizzy slid her knife into its holster, though she doubted she would need to use it.

"Are we ready?" Sophia asked.

"Yup."

"Rodger that."

"Affermitive."

And the four teenage girls were off.

* * *

"'Liza!" Louis Morales called to his big sister.

Eliza grinned when she saw him, scooping him up and spinning him around.

"Mika!" Lizzy called to her little sister, who had been standing next to Louis.

"Amy! Andrea!" Amanda hugged her sisters.

"Momma!" Sophia called to Carol.

Carl and Patrick watched the girls run to embrace their families.

"Carl, why can't you just make up with Amanda?" Patrick asked his friend, noticing the way he watched her.

"It's more complicated than that, Patrick." Carl grumbled.

Patrick rolled his eyes behind his glassess, "No Carl, it really isn't."

Carl snorted but didn't respond.

He still loved Amanda, it was a fact he couldn't even try to deny. But he still wasn't sure if Amanda loved him back or not.

"Carl!" Sophia Peletier, one of Carl's best friends, ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a friendly hug that he returned.

"Listen," Sophia said, pulling away, "I need to talk to you later. Meet me in the library at noon?"

"Um, sure. What about?" Carl asked.

"I'll tell you then!" She poked Carl's ribs, making him let out a most unmanly giggle, matching Sophia's.

"Hey Sophia." Patrick whispered.

Sophia smiled, "Hello, Patrick. Are you gonna help my mom and I at story time today?"

"S-sure!" Patrick stammered.

Sophia laughed, "I'll see you then." And she left.

Patrick stared after her.

"Somebody has a crush." Carl teased.

Patrick turned red. "Shut up!"

"How about no?"

"You little-"

But Carl was already off running, out the doors and down to the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I continue with this story, I wanted to do some character profiles so you can see where each character is at. Please enjoy!**

Eliza Morales: As you can see, I made her very tough and sassy. It'a just how I picture Eliza in my head. She kind of went a little bit cold after her mother's death, making her a tomboy, but she still has a soft spot for people close to her. She's incredibly loyal and selfless, which could be a strength or a weakness. She's very adventurous, and like Andrea, thinks house work is for girly-girls. She has a bad history with girly-girls, as she was bullied by mean girls in school, forcing her to have mostly boys as friends. This made a huge impact on her relationships.

Relationships:

Sophia Peltier: Eliza taught Sophia everything she knows. They grew close considering the amount of time they spent together, and are close friends. Eliza still is annoyed with Sophia sometimes, mostly because she cares for her and doesn't want her girly personality to get her killed.

Amanda Harrison: Eliza and Amanda are best friends. They are both very similar in personality and the way they act and talk. Both are tomboys, and they always went on adventures with Carl. (*cough* never in the house *cough*) Eliza was very protective of Amanda when she and Carl got into a fight, and wouldn't even speak to him for a while, showing how loyal she is.

Carl Grimes: Eliza and Carl have a strong sibling relationship. They both released the mud walker that eventually killed Dale, bringing them close together. (Amanda had been on the roof with Dale when Eliza and Carl went out.) Eliza was with Carl when he was shot, and it still gives her nightmares. They have never been romantically involved, but she does give Carl sisterly pecks on the cheek.

Lizzie Samuels: Eliza and Lizzie, though friends, are wary of each other. It scares Eliza when Lizzie names the walkers, Eliza doesn't want Lizzie to be to comfortable with them. She believes that being scared is a key survival strategy.

Morales: Eliza's father, Morales, taught her everything she knows. He wanted her to be prepared for the world, especially after Miranda was killed by walkers. They have a strong father/daughter bond.

Louis Morales: Louis and Eliza have always been closer than normal siblings, as Eliza was excited about having a little sibling. Miranda had a miscarriage before Louis, which upset Eliza deeply, so she ease static when Louis was born in perfect health. She has been giving both Louis and Mika lessons in combat.

Daryl Dixon: Daryl took an interest in Eliza after he saw her shoot a crossbow, her weapon of choice. He gave her lessons, and she has become like a daughter to him. Not that he would ever admit that, of corse. ;)

Michonne: Eliza took an interest in Michonne after seeing her katana. Michonne found Eliza funny, and the two became very close. Eliza wishes her mother could have been more like Michonne, so maybe she could have survived.

Fun Facts:

Weapon of Choice: Crossbow

Age: 13 going on 14

Hair: black

eyes: brown

Thoughts on her own Appearance: Doesn't find herself pretty, but tries not to act like she cares.

Best Friends: Amanda Harrison, Carl Grimes

Crush: SEND ME OCs!

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Amanda Harrison: Amanda was born in King County, the youngest of her sisters, Amy and Andrea. She was closer to Amy than to Andrea, as Andrea went off to collage when Amanda was seven. Her best friend was Carl Grimes. Always a tomboy, most of Amanda's friends were guys not girls. She is incredibly sarcastic and witty, but also very clever and quick-thinking. Her friends and family mean The world to her, having always been a people person.

Relationships:

Carl Grimes: Carl and Amanda have best best friends since preschool, after he knocked over the block towner she was making. She said if he didn't help her rebuild it, she would beat him up. After the apocalypse, she and Carl became very attached to each other, much to the concern of the other group members. They thought it might be unhealthy. When Rick and Michonne took Carl for a run, Amanda was ordered to stay at the prison. She had a huge panic attack, as did Carl. When he came home, he spent the night in Amanda's bunk with her. Before Woodbury attacked the prison, they kisses, after having romantic tension for a long time. But when Carl shot Jody, Amanda freaked out, and they got into a fight. They haven't spoken to each other since.

Eliza Morales: (see Amanda under Eliza's relationships.)

Sophia Peltier: Amanda and Sophia have a friendly relationship, Sophia is always there to comfort her. Amanda helped Eliza teach Sophia how to shoot, saving her life. Little else is known of their relationship.

Amy and Andrea: The three girls have a basic sister bond, and have grown closer since the apocalypse.

Lizzie Samuels: Lizzie and Amanda have a similar bond to that of Sophia and Amanda.

Maggie Greene Rhee: Maggie and Amanda are like sisters, very close.

Glenn Rhee: Amanda and Glenn are like siblings.

**I'm only doing these two for now, as Amanda is an OC and there is not much known of Eliza. If I feel like doing anybody else, I will. SEND ME TWO MALE OCs FOR ELIZA AND LIZZIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO WHOOP WHOOP! **

**I forgot a disclaimer last time so... I disclaim! Review and enjoy!**

"Are you sure about this, Beth?" Eliza sat on a chair in Beth's cell. Beth had an apple, an ice cube, a needle, and a pair of earrings with gold balls on the ends.

The seventeen year old rolled her eyes. "Yes, Eliza. I told you! I did Maggie's doubles last week and I've been waiting to try it out again."

"I can't believe you never had your ears pierced, Eliza." Sophia a said, chomping on the rest of Beth's ear piercing apple.

"I never felt the need." Eliza protested.

"Beth, what time is it?" Sophia asked, changing the subject.

"Ummm... Eleven fifty eight." Beth told her.

"Oh, shit!" Sophia hissed. "I have to go. Have fun Eliza!"

"What!" Eliza yelped, "You can't leave me here!"

"Watch me."

"You little-"

Sophia laughed, "Calm yourself child. Amanda and Lizzie will be here in a minute. I have something important to do."

Eliza tilted her head, "What do you hafta do?"

"Ill tell you later."

And before Eliza could protest, Sophia had left. Not a minute lated, Amanda and Lizzie appeared, each of them munching on stalks of celery.

"Hey Eliza." Snickered Amanda.

"Shut up, blonde," Eliza slouched and crossed her arms.

Lizzie laughed, "It doesn't hurt, if that's what you're worried about."

"It just feels like someone's stapling your ear." Amanda adds.

"Well, gee. Now I feel much better." Eliza mumbles dryly.

Chuckling, Beth brings the ice cube to Eliza's ear.

"That's freaking cold!" Eliza complains.

"That's kinda the freaking point!" Beth mocks in the same tone.

Eliza gives her a stone hard glare.

Cackling, Amanda sits on Beth's bunk, and Lizzie plops down next to her, attempting to hide her snickers in her stalk of celery.

It doesn't work.

"Ready?" Beth asks Eliza.

"No."

"Too bad."

Before Eliza can even register what's happening, Beth has taken away the ice cube, placed the apple slice against Eliza's ear and stuck the needLe through both the fruit and the skin.

Eliza doesn't even flinch. The needle struck apple still dangles in her ear. Eliza reachea up to touch it. Beth smacks her hand away.

"Don't! Let me pierce the other one first." She snaps.

"THAT FREACKIBG HURT!" Eliza shrieks, having finally found her voice.

Amanda and Lizzie collapse into laughter, holding their stomachs and tumbling off the bed.

"Ow my belly!" Amanda squeals through fits of giggles.

Lizzie is laughing to hard to talk, tears stream down her cheeks as she tries to regain her breath.

"You guys suck. OUCH!" Beth sticks the second needle through Eliza's opposite ear, and Amanda and Lizzie start laughing all over again.

Beth replaces the needles with the earrings, and Eliza steps over her two cackling roommates as she makes her way out of Beth'a cell.

She was going to find Sophia.

* * *

"Carl!" Hissed a voice from behind him.

Carl turned, coming face to face with a bookshelf. Upon closer inspection, he could see a pair of warm brown eyes peeking at him through the other side.

"Sophia?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"Be quiet!" She scolded him in a loud whisper.

"Uh, sorry..." Carl lowered his voice, "Um, why am I whispering?"

"Because!" Sophia rolled her eyes, "I can't tell anyone we were talking!"

"What? Why not?" Carl blushed, "If it has to do with Amanda-"

"No!" Sophia spat, "Nothing like that! Actually, it is about Amanda, but not for the reason you think."

"I'm confused..."

"Screw it." Sophia's voice rose to a normal level, and her eyes disappeared. A few moments later, she appeared around the corner, and sat by Carl.

"So what's up?" Carl asked, shutting his copy of "Lord of the Flies".

"It's about Amanda." Sophia said.

"And...?"

"Carl, it's terrible. She has nightmares about you every night! She's terrified that something's gonna happen to you! She feels so vulnerable without you having her back. She still loves you."

"She does not!"

"She does too! She told me an Eliza just last night."

Carl blushed, "I'm over her."

Sophia punched his arm harder than was nessicary.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You're in denial. I was hoping to beat it out of you." Sophia calmly explained.

"What? I am not in denial!" Carl protested.

"Yes you are."

"Wha...? How would you even know?"

"Carl Grimes, you cannot even be in the same room together. If you were over her, you would have at least made your peace."

Carl became very insterested in the tattered cover of his book.

With a short sigh, Sophia grabbed his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers. She raised an accusing eyebrow at him.

"Am I right?"

Carl hesitated. "Say that I do still love Amanda. What do I do about it?"

Sophia smirked, "I knew it. And don't worry Carl. I've got a plan."

"Great. I'm not worried at all." Carl muttered dryly.

With a giggle, Sophia pulled Carl onto his feet and dragged him by his wrist down the hall.

It was officially time for phase one.

* * *

Lizzie and Eliza sat on the bleachers in the courtyard. Amanda had gone up to watch with Glenn and Maggie, and Sophia was still with her mom at story time.

"God, it's hot." Eliza said, attempting to make conversation. She and Lizzie were still getting used to eachother.

"Yeah." Lizzie murmers.

"Look at!" Eliza points across the way to the field. Louis and Mika walk hand in hand down to the stable where Michone is tying up her horse.

"Oh my God! They're adorable!" Lizzie laughs.

"So what do you say?" Eliza says, wiggling her eyebrows, "Wanna go make fun of them?"

Lizzie thinks for a moment, "Nah. Let them have this moment. We'll do something to them later."

Eliza shrugged. "Seems fair."

At that moment, Sophia and Carl ran out of the prison and into the courtyard.

"YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT?!" A winded Sophia managed to spit out.

"What?" Eliza and Lizzie asked together.

"Carl still loves Amanda!"

"SOPHIA!" Carl swatted her arm.

"We already knew that." Eliza spoke for both herself and Lizzie.

Carl's face fell, "You did?"

Eliza jumped off of the bleachers. "Well, I knew. I dunno about Lizzie... She hasn't been here that long."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her cocky frenimey. "I knew. You all talk about it twenty four seven."

Eliza chuckled, "Yes, but because we could tell. Could YOU tell, Lizzie?"

Lizzie's face began to redden, "Yes, I could tell. It was obvious."

"It was?" Carl asked.

"Yes!" Lizzie snapped. "It was."

And with a final glare at Eliza, she stormed back into the prison, muttering a few choice words under her breath.

"Eliza Jane Morales, was that nessicary?" Sophia snapped.

Eliza's face hardened, "Oh, so you're siding with the new girl now?"

"No! But you didn't have to go off on her like that!" Sophia explained.

"She's right, Eliza." Carl whispered gently.

Eliza looked at him in bewilderment, "Great, now you? I thought you didn't want people from Woodbury here either!"

Sophia snorted, "Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah! It is! They shot my dad! He hardly survived!" Eliza yelled, pushed to the limit.

"It wasn't their fault! The Governor-"

"Oh! You mean THEIR governor? The Governor who is STILL OUT THERE? That Governor?" Eliza laughed humorlessly.

Sophia reached out to touch her friend, "Eliza-"

"No." The black haired girl jerked away, "Just because you two have forgiven them, doesn't mean I have to."

And she left.

**Ooo! So we've discovered some of Eliza's inner turmoil! Oh, by the way, I need two male OC's so they can be paired with Eliza and Lizzie! PM me suggestions of leave a review! I need to know their appearance, personality, backstory, weapon of choice, ect. They can't be overpowering. If you do submit an OC and I chose them, just be prepared to have them butchered. And no weird nicknames. No matter what, their names will be Jack and Leo. So reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter three! Two OC's have been chosen for Lizzie and Eliza. I have notifie you if your OC was chosen. Lets go Jack and Leo. Also, let's pretend that Carl and Amanda got into a fight after Glenn and Maggie's wedding, and Jody was not a Woodbury solider, just a random boy in the woods. Here's chapter three!**

"What's up bitches?" Amanda said causally as she stepped into the guard tower. Glenn and Maggie were already there.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at her, but couldn't help the smirk that tugged at her lips.

Glenn just smiled.

That was what Amanda liked about Glenn. He wasn't too talkative. But he wasn't too quiet, either.

"So how are you guys?" the teen asked.

"Good." They replied in unison.

"Alrighty, then."

"What about you?" Maggie asked.

Amanda shrugged, "Meh. I'm okay."

"How's Carl?" Maggie asked carefully. Glenn pretended not to notice.

"I dunno. You'd have to ask him." Amanda tried to change the subject, "Amy misses sharing a cell with you."

"Nice try. But you can't get out of it that easily." Maggie chuckled.

Amanda sighed, "Mags, I appreciate the concern, really I do. But I don't want to talk about it. Not yet."

"It's been four months..." Glenn put in.

The youngest Harrison sister shot him an icy glare.

"You have to talk about it sometime!" Maggie protested.

"And I will!" Amanda shot back, "Just not today."

"Amanda-"

"Maggie, let her be." Glenn placed a hand on his wife's arm.

Amanda leaned against the railing, not looking at the newly weds.

She remembered when Glenn and Maggie had gotten married like it was yesterday.

_"No."_

_"Eliza!"_

_"I won't!"_

_"You don't have a choice! This is not your wedding!" A flustered Carol was trying in vain to coax Eliza into a purple dress they had found in the dress department of JCPenny's on one of their latest runs. _

_"Oh, my God." Sophia rolled her eyes, "Here, take mine. I'll wear the purple. We are the same size."_

_Sophia tossed a wadded up ball of navy blue fabric to Eliza, who gladly took it. Blue was an upgrade as far as she was concerned. _

_"Beth, can you zip me up?" Amanda turned around, and Beth zipped up her yellow dress. _

_All of the dresses were the same style. Long and flowing, Greek style, with one sleeve and an empire waist._

_Beth's dress was sky blue, Eliza's was navy blue, Sophia's was purple, Amy's was a soft pink, Lizzie's was lavender, and even Little Mika, the flower girl, wore a hot pink sundress. Amanda, of corse, wore yellow. They were all bridesmaids, Beth being the maid of honor and Carol being the matron of honor. _

_It was an awful lot to go through for a wedding, but happy events were rare now a days, so they might as well make the best of it._

_Each girl had showered the evening before, and Beth and Carol had french braided two braids into each girls hair. The next morning, it came out wavy._

_"Carol, you still haven't changed yet." Amanda pointed out to the short-haired woman. _

_"Shit!" Carol exclaimed. Handing Beth her lip gloss and giving brief instructions, she hurried out of Beth's cell._

_Moments later, an angel appeared in the doorway._

_It wasn't really an angel, but something kin to it._

_Maggie Greene, soon to be Maggie Rhee, stood in front of them. Her dress was white lace, and it hugged her small frame to the floor, where it spread around her feet, like a mermaid tail._

_All of the girls were speechless._

_"Well?" Maggie asked, spinning a circle._

_"Holy shit." Mika whispered, making all of us laugh._

_"You look stunning Maggie."_

_"Breathtaking."_

_"Beautiful."_

_"Gorgeous." _

_At that moment, Carol rushed back into te cell, wearing a mint green pencil skirt, blouse and jacket._

_"Alright!" She clasped her hands together, "Amanda! Sophia! Eliza! Lizzie! Front and center!"_

_All of the girls complied._

_"Amanda you go with Carl, obviously, Sophia and Patrick, and Eliza and Lizzie! You have two knew boys. Jack and Leo. Leo is going with Eliza and Jack will be with Lizzie. Louis will go with Mika. Um, Amy you go with Rick and I'll go with Daryl. Beth, you are with Zack. Agreed?" Carl said._

_"Agreed!"_

_"Good. Then let's do this!"_

* * *

_"Which one is Leo?" Eliza hissed to Lizzie out of the corner of her mouth._

_They were approaching two boys. One had short, light brown hair and big brown eyes. The other had tan skin, a mop of black curls, and a trouble-making smile._

_"Why don't we just ask?" Lizzie said in a "duh" type of tone._

_Eliza wiped her sweaty palms on her dress, "Right. I knew that."_

_Lizzie rolled her eyes._

_"Hi!" She said brightly when they were standing with the two boys. "I'm Lizzie. And this is Eliza."_

_"Sup."_

_The boy with light brown hair spoke first, his kind eyes locked with Lizzie's "I'm Jack. Nice to meet you, Lizzie. Is your real name Elizabeth?"_

_Eliza snorted, trying to hold in laughter._

_Lizzie shot her a glare, while Jack seemed unfazed. _

_"Yes, actually. Elizabeth after my mother."_

_The pair started up a conversation, leaving Eliza and Leo to get to know each other._

_"So I guess I'm your date, huh?" Leo grinned, raisin his eyebrows._

_Eliza glared, "Not if you keep up that act, you're not."_

_Leo just laughed, "You remind me of a girl I used to know."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Well... I don't care!"_

_"Her name was Claire..."_

_Leo started talking a mile a minute and Eliza couldn't help but wonder how he had survived this long with that cheery attitude._

_Maybe she could learn from him._

* * *

_Amanda wished she had a camera. She wanted to take a picture of Carl'a face when he first saw her in her dress. _

_That was how a girl should be looked at. _

_He looked like he was seeing something completely different than what she had seen in the mirrior. _

_In Amanda's opinion, her hair had come out to frizzy and her dress made her look to straight instead of curvy._

_But Carl sure as hell didn't care._

_"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I smirked, pecking him on the cheek._

_He blushed. _

_He looked so handsome. He was dressed in black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a red tie hung from his neck. His hair was messy as always, but a neat messy. A cute messy._

_"Can you believe it? A wedding!" I whisper into his ear._

_"I know, right?!"_

_"It feels so... Odd. I thought that because the world ended, everything ended. But I guess not."_

_"I feel the same way. But I guess love is love, even during te end of the world."_

_"Amen."_

* * *

_"Hi Patrick!" Sophia smiled, striding up to her date._

_"Hey Sophia." Patrick looked nervouse._

_It made Sophia blush._

_She liked Patrick. He was sweet, smart, caring. She knew her mother liked him, too._

_And so did Daryl._

_Which pretty much ment that Patrick was perfect._

_Perfect for her._

_"Are you ready?" Sophia asked sweetly._

_"Sure I am. I'm happy for them." Patrick said._

_"So am I. They deserve eachother."_

_"They do." Patrick was silent for a moment, "So who's performing the ceremony?"_

_"Well, Pastor Davis was going to. But Hershel insisted that he be the one to do it. So I guess Hershel's been ordained a Deacon." Sophia exclaimed._

_"Huh."_

_Sophia laughed. _

_She liked Partrick, a lot._

* * *

_After the vows were said and Glenn and Maggie were officially husband and wife, the real fun started._

_Glenn and Maggie had their first dance to the song "1000 Years." _

_Carl pulled Amanda to the dance floor as the song "Lucky" came on._

_Do you hear me?_

_Talking to you._

_Across the water_

_Across the deep blue._

_Ocean!_

_Under the open sky,_

_Oh my._

_Baby I'm trying._

_Lucky I'm in love with my Best friend_

_Lucky to have been what we have been_

_Lucky to fall in love again..._

_Amanda thought it was the perfect song for her and Carl. She really was in love with her best friend._

_Other couples came onto the dance floor, including Rick and Michonne, Beth and Zack, Carol an Daryl, Amy and a doctor named Caleb, Tyreese and Karen, Andrea and Milton, Sasha and Bob, Sophia and Patrick, Lizzie and Jack, and finally little Mika and Louis._

_"Come on, Eliza. One dance?" Leo pleaded with her._

_"No."_

_"How come?"_

_"Because I don't like you."_

_Leo shrugged, "Fine. Be a loner like that."_

_And he went off to dance with a girl named Bella._

_"Carl, look." Amanda pointed to where Eliza sat, alone at a table._

_"Poor kid. Her date ditch her?" _

_"More like she ditched her date." Amanda snorted, "Why don't you ask her to dance?"_

_"Me?" Carl asked._

_"Yes, you!" Amanda playfully swatted his arm._

_"Why?"_

_"Because she's lonely! Now go."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Ill dance with somebody, go!" And Amanda shoved Carl into Eliza's direction._

_Somebody tapped her shoulder. "May I have this dance?"_

_Glenn. Maggie was dancing with her dad._

_"Of corse." Amanda gave a dramatic curtsy._

_Glenn grabbed her waist and the pair danced around the room._

_"Hey Eliza," Carl started._

_"Hey." she said glumly, "Where's your girlfriend?"_

_"Dancing with Glenn."_

_"Oh, burn."_

_"Shut up. She told me that I should ask you to dance." Carl got straight to the point._

_"She did, did she?" Eliza looked up at Carl, "Because I can't get somebody to dance with me on my own?"_

_"Look, I don't have time for bullshit. Do you want to dance or not?" Carl stood up, offering her his hand._

_Eliza sighed, "Sure. Why not?"_

_The song "Fireflies" by Owl City started to play._

_"Thanks for dancing with me, I guess." Eliza muttered._

_Carl smirked, "No problem. No boy here is good enough to dance with my beautiful little sister."_

_She looked up at him, a smile on her lips, "You think I'm pretty?"_

_"Hell ya you are. And obviously every guy here is afraid to ask you to dance. That's how pretty you are." _

_Eliza folded herself into his chest, as the song finished playing._

_Carl danced with a lot of girls that night._

_He danced with Lizzie to "Hallalujah" _

_He danced with Sophia to "Anna Sun."_

_He danced with little Mika to "Pompeii"_

_But he liked dancing with Amanda best._

_While dancing to "Blood" by The Middle East, she suggested sneakin away to the watch tower._

_The dancing was outside, under the Georgia night sky._

_The two teens looked down at the dancers, illuminated by the prison spotlights. _

_"Sweater Weather" by the Neighborhood played below them._

_"I love this. Why can't it be like this all of the time?" Amanda whispered._

_"It can be. But we have to work for it. I promise it will be." Carl folded her into his chest._

_Not long after, the sound of voices and feet pounding on the steps jerked Catl and Amanda out of their peace._

_Sophia, Patrick, Eliza, Lizzie, Jack, and Leo had come up the steps._

_"Hey guys." Eliza sighed._

_The group of kids looked out in science, "Forever Young" playing in the background. _

_Carl put an arm around Amanda, who put an arm around Patrick, who put and arm around Sophia, who put an arm around Lizzie, who put an arm around Jack, who put and arm around Leo, who put an arm around Eliza, who pushed him off ad ran around to Carl, who put his other arm around her._

_"Do you think that this is what it would be like if the world hadn't gone to shit?" Eliza whispered._

_"I don't know." Carl admitted, "But I'm glad that I got to spend this night with you guys."_

_Smiles all around._

_"Come on, let's go dance some more." Sophia suggested._

_Everyone followed but Carl and Amanda._

_"You go ahead, we'll come down in a little." Carl said._

_Sophia smirked and raised her eyebrows, "You got it, boss."_

_"Why'd you wanna stay?" Amanda asked after they had left._

_"We never get to be alone together. Let's dance here." Carl explained._

_"Alright."_

_The song, "C'mon" by Fun. And Panic! At the Disco played off in the distance._

_"I love you." Whispered Amanda._

_"I love you, too." Carl said._

_And neither of them had been more sure of anything in their whole entire life._

* * *

"Maggie!" Amanda exclaimed, shooting straight up out of her stool.

"What?" Maggie looked Suprised.

"I need you to cover for me!"

"What? Why?"

"There's something I have to do!"

"Amanda-"

But she was already bounding down the steps two at a time.

"THANKS MAGGIE I OWE YOU ONE!" She shouted up to the tower as she ran down to the field.

With a jolt, Maggie realized where she was going.

"Glenn! She's going to Carl!" Maggie jumped up and down, squeezing her husband's arm.

Finally.

* * *

"CARL! CARL!" Amanda must have looked crazy, running down to the farm screaming Carl's name. But she didn't care.

She found him in the corn.

"Carl!"

He looked shocked, "Amanda? Wha-"

But Amanda had tackled him to the ground.

"Im sorry, I'm sorry! I overreacted, you were trying to protect me! I was remembering the night Maggie and Glenn got married, and how we went to the guard tower! We were so HAPPY Carl! And I want it to be like that everyday!" Amanda paused for a breath, "I love you, Carl."

And then Carl had grabbed her neck and pressed her mouth to his and every single thought in her brain disappeared. It was just Carl an Amanda, Amanda an Carl.

She pulled away, "Do you forgive me?"

"I forgave you a long time ago." Carl smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And their lips met again.

From the guard tower, Maggie and Glenn could see everything.

"Those two are gonna get married one day!" Maggie squealed.

Glenn laughed, "I love you."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around."

"No kidding."

**And there you have it folks! Chapter three! Reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is up bruhs? I would really appreciate it if you left a review. This chapter starts as a flashback between seasons two and three. Also, I revived a review from a guest that made me happy. This person said I was bein a bit to Mary-Sue and OOC with Eliza. Well, to be honest, you can't be OOC with a canon character who has no lines. But anyway, I made Eliza who she is for a reason, which will come into play later. Guest also said that my conflicts were a bit to mild. And that is because I'm just getting started. I didn't want to hit you with a BAM! Season four bitch! plot immediately, so I warmed you up to it. But actually, season four begins in this you, guest, for your honest reveiw, it means a lot! Here is chapter 4.**

_Lori let Sophia feel her belly as the group sat around the fire. They were inside a cabin near God knows where._

_"I felt it kick!" Sophia gasped._

_Eliza smirked. Her brown hair was in tangles, and she wore one of her dad's old t-shirts and a pair of holy jeans. Which was not very warm. It was winter now. _

_Amanda looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. Which she probably hadn't_

_Amy looked the same. Both of them had been quiet and stoney since Andrea had gone missing. _

_She had always been the one to take care of them, even as children. Her disappearance had taken a huge toll on them._

_Amanda had closed herself off from everybody except Amy, Eliza, Sophia, and Carl. _

_She flinched when people tried to touch her, and she remained silent when people outside of her inner circle tried to speak to her._

_At the moment, the broken teen sat between her sister and Carl, her solemn face staring into the flames._

_"Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten." She recited simply. _

_The group members looked wary as they watched her face, some exchanging doubtful glances at each other._

_Hershel leaned forward, "What was that Amanda?"_

_She looked at him, "Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. Andrea. She was family. We left her behind."_

_There was a beat of silence._

_Amy broke it, "Amanda, sweetie, there was nothing we could do. She was bit."_

_Amanda looked confused, "We don't know that. We could have found out. We left her. Walker or not, she was family."_

_And with that, she stood up an walked to the corner, sitting with her back to the wall. It was a dark time for Amanda Harrison._

* * *

"Hey Wedding Date." A voice from behind Eliza made her jump.

Leo Quimby, a boy she had not spoken to since the wedding, stood there, his smile bright.

Eliza scowled. She had been on her way to help Carl and Rick at the farm, when Leo had come out of God knows where to ruin her day. "What the hell do you want?"

Leo smirked, "I thought we could talk, Little Miss Attitude."

Eliza would have loved to punch him in his little grinning face. But she was interested. Nobody, boy or girl, had ever wanted to talk to her free of will. Except maybe Carl and Amanda. "What do you want to talk about, Mr. Smiley Face.

Leo shrugged, "You're cool. Tough. Arrogant. Like Claire."

"Claire?" Eliza faintly recalled the memory of this 'Claire' person.

Leo rolled his eyes and nudged her playfully, "You know, Claire. I told you about her at the wedding."

Eliza gave a tiny smile, "I can't even remember what I had to eat for dinner last night."

"We had deer meat. Daryl brought it back."

"Whatever. So who is this 'Claire' person?" Eliza asked.

Leo grinned even wider, "She was my best friend. She had long, straight red hair, and green eyes. You knoe Ariel? From the Little Mermaid?"

"Yes."

"She looked like that, only she had freckles on her nose, like Amanda. And you, a little bit. But more like Amanda, cuz hers are darker."

"I'm not really seeing a point, here."

"Oh! Well she was a lot like you. She had that swagger. When she walked, everybody looked at her, subconsciously. She had that tomboy exterior, like you and Amanda, but she wasn't always tough. Like you."

"Amanda isn't always tough."

"But Amanda knows she isn't always tough. She can admit it. You and Claire? You can't."

"Yes I can!"

Leo laughed, "You can't, because you don't know it's there. But you will."

"LEO!" A voice called.

"That's Beth. She tutors me in math." Leo explained. "I have to go."

"Okay."

"Okay. See ya around wedding date."

And he left Eliza speechless, which was a very hard thing to do.

* * *

Eliza found Carl in the corn.

He was not alone.

Amanda was with him.

The two of them were lying on their backs, Amanda's head resting on Carl's chest. His left arm was around her shoulders, and they both looked up at the blue sky, talking quietly.

A suge of jealosy overtook Eliza. She wasn't jealous of Amanda, and she wasn't jealous of Carl. She was just... Jealous.

Why didn't she have that? Someone who liked her like that? Why didn't she have anyone at all?

Eliza had always been the third wheel to her best friends.

Secretly, she had been kind of glad when Amanda and Carl had broken up. No she wouldn't have to be the third wheel.

But Eliza pushed all of her jealousy down.

"Looks like I don't need to help here." She said.

Carl and Amanda jumped, scrambling to sit up.

"Oh! Hi Eliza."

"Hi Amanda. Hi Carl."

"Umm..."

"I'll just go now. Im glad to see you guys finally happy."

But Eliza knew that somewhere in that sentence, there was a lie.

* * *

Lizzie wanted to believe that all of the suffering and pain and dying was over.

But it sure as hell wasn't.

Because Lizzie had seen something in the woods.

Something that kept her up at night.

The Governor.

It was stupid of her not to tell anybody.

Incredibly stupid.

But part of her just wanted to believe it wasn't true. That it was only her imagination. That, no, Lizzie. You DID NOT see the damn governor in the woods. You didn't, you didn't, you didn't.

But what if you did?

STOP IT!

That had been Lizzie's internal struggle for nearly a week now, and the added conflict with Eliza only made things worse.

Goddamn it.

"Nick! Come here Nick!" Lizzie was currently at tge fence with Mika, Louis, Luke and Jack, who she had become close with ever since the wedding.

"You're naming them?" A voice behind Lizzie made her jump.

Carl and Amanda, hand in hand, stood with Patrick and Sophia, all with stern looks on their faces.

"Well, one of them has a nametag, so we thought all of them should." Mika explained.

"They had names when they were alive. They're dead now." Carl told her, a condescending tone in his voice.

"No, they're not." Lizzie said, "They're just different."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carl snapped, all kindness gone from his voice, "They don't talk, they don't think! They eat people. They kill people."

"People kill people. They still have names." Lizzie replied calmly.

"Have you seen what happens? Have you seen someone die like that?" Carl asked her.

"Yeah, I have." Lizzie whispered. She didn't want to relive the memory.

"They're not people, and they're not pets. Don't name them." Carl looked from Lizzie to Mika to Luke to Louis and to Jack. "Louis? I expected more from you. I know that you've seen what happens."

Louis looked at the ground.

"Let's go, guys." Lizzie said. Jack and Luke followed her, but Louis and Mika stayed.

"Are you coming to story time?" Mika asked Patrick.

"Um, yeah." Patrick blushed.

"Great! See you there."

She then ran to catch up with Lizzie, Louis trailing behind her.

* * *

"Is it just me, or does Mika have a crush on you?" Sophia teased Patrick as they walked to story time.

Patrick rolled his eyes, but was happy Sophia wasn't still pouting about not being able to use her grand plan on Carl and Amanda.

"It's just you." Patrick said.

"Sure it is." Sophia rolled her eyes.

"I see her holding hands with Louis Morales all of the time." Patrick pointed out.

Sophia laughed, "That is true."

They were silent for a while. Patrick spoke.

"Do you think Carl was a little harsh on Lizzie and them?"

Sophia thought for a moment, "Maybe a little. But he needed to be. They needed to get the big picture." She hesitated before continuing, "You know that most of the Woodbury kids think he's odd. Especially without Amanda."

"I never thought he was odd." Patrick assured her.

"I know you didn't, Patrick. But most of them did, and still do. He went into a schell after the whole Amanda situation. And you can't blame him. If Amanda was gone for even an hour, he would get nervous. That's why he didn't talk much when you guys first met. Poor kid. He always felt like something was behind him. He told Eliza that he felt to exposed without Eliza having his back." Sophia explained.

"Man. I had no idea. But what was he like, normally?" Patrick asked.

Sophia gave a tin smile, "He was kind. He was protective. He was like his father. He would have died for Amanda. Thank God he never had to. But Carl was also very observant. He wasn't really that guy who was always talking. That was Amanda. I think he and Eliza are such good friends because they matured together. Miranda, Eliza's mom, died a little before Carl's mom, Lori. The two of them turned stone hard cold. Thank God the two of them have thawed out a bit, or who knowa how thing could have turned out."

"What about you?" Patrick asked.

Sophia looked suprised, "Me?"

Patrick nodded.

"Well... There isn't much to tell. I was shy and scared at first. After my father died, I guess I began to become more independent... But it was after I got lost that I really became who I am today."

"Go on."

"Well, one day we came across this barricade of cars on the highway. We decided to search them, try to find food and clothes and things. But a herd of walkers, like a huge herd, came along, so we all had to hide under the cars. Amanda and Carl ended up under the one next to mine, and Eliza was with Louis under the one diagonally across from me. My mom and Lori hid under the one directly across from me. I was alone. Walkers passed by us for at least ten minutes. When there were no more legs passing my car, I got out. But a couple of walkers had trailed behind, and they saw me. I ran down the hill to the highway and Rick came after me. He hid me in this little cave by a creek and told me to go back up keeping the sun on my left shoulder. It had been a while since anybody had reminded me the difference between left and right, so I kept the sun on my right shoulder instead. I heard church bells ringing in the distance, and I came across this little white church. I looked in, but walkers were in the pews, so I ran away. I found a house and I hid in the closet for a couple of days. I found a backpack with food and water, so I took it and left. Two days later, I found a creek. There was a walker, stuck in the mud. I rinsed of my face a couple yards down, and when I looked up, Carl and Eliza were throwing rocks at the mud walker. I called to them and they took me back to this big farm. Ever since then, I guess I've just been different. I learned how to fight and protect myself. I learned how to stand up for myself. And I'm glad." Sophia finished, looking up at Patrick.

"That's amazing." He said.

Sophia blushed, "Not really..."

The pair had reached the library by now.

"Sophia!" Carol called her daughter over to where she was comforting a crying Lizzie and an irritated Mika.

"Yeah?" Sophia asked when she had reached the trio.

"Did Carl yell at Lizzie?" Carol asked her daughter.

Sophia hesitated, "Well, he was angry at her for naming the walkers like pets."

"Did he say the h-word?"

"...yes."

"I'll be having a talk with him..."

"Mom please don't!" Sophia pleaded.

"And why not?" Carol raised an eyebrow.

"I'll do it for you! He doesn't need another adult angry at him. He sucks at farming and it's getting on Rick'a last nerve. It'll sound better coming from a kid." Sophia explained.

Carol sighed, "All right. As long as you promise to do it."

"I promise." Sophia smiled.

"I trust you. Now go sit."

Sophia plopped herself down next to Patrick.

The two teens slowly zoned out as Carol read aloud from a book. But both of them snapped to attention when Carol started talking about something that was definitely not in a book.

"Today, we are going to be learning about knives. How to use them, and how to be safe with them."

Patrick and Sophia exchanged glances.

Carol looked over to the bookshelves.

Carl and Amanda stood there, each with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Please, don't tell your father. Or your sisters." Carol pleaded.

The two teens fled the room, Amanda's blined braid being the last thing the children saw.

* * *

**Ta-da! Chapter four everybody! I hope everybody liked it, chapter five will be mainly centered around the kids as a group, plus some Eliza and Leo stuff. I hope you all liked it! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up guys? So along with the other things I mentioned at the end of chapter four that would be coming up here, we will also see some sisterly things with the Harrison family. So the only major changes here are that Amy is dating Dr. Caleb and that Andrea is pregnant with Milton's baby. She and Milton escaped the Governor when they were supposed to. We will also see some Carl/Amanda and even a bit of Lizzie/Jack. Please enjoy chapter five!**

"Hi, Eliza!" Amanda smiled at her roommate.

"Hey." Eliza said back, without enthusiasm.

"What's bringing you down?" Amanda asked.

The two girls were sitting on Eliza's bed. It was late, but Sophia and Lizzie were still out with Carol, cleaning dishes.

"I'm just thinking about what happened with Sophia and Lizzie and Carl earlier. I told you about that, right?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, you told me. But why are you thinking about it?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just weird, you know?"

"Continue."

Eliza sighed, "It's just... It feels so stupid and selfish to be worried about a fight with your friends in this day and age. There are bigger things to worry about, but I can't stop thinking about how lonely I am sometimes." She stood up, looking into the dirty mirror positioned on the dresser.

"You're not alone, Eliza." Amanda stood up with her, grabbing a hair brush and two pony tail holders. "Sit."

With a sigh, Eliza sat on the ground in front of Amanda. The blonde braided the brunette's still-wet hair into two French braids.

"There!" Amanda tied off the last one, "Now your hair will be wavy tomorrow."

Eliza have Amanda a tiny smile as she picked herself off of the ground.

"Um, I was gonna go sleep with Amy and Andrea tonight," Amanda bit her lip, "But if you want me to stay here, I can!"

Eliza smiled, "Nah, I'm fine. Go. Family first."

Amanda grinned, "Thanks 'Liza!"

"Anytime." But Amanda has already races out the door, her pajamas tucked under her arm.

* * *

"AMY! ANDREA!" Amanda calls.

Various "shhh"'s come from inside each curtained off cell.

Amanda smirks, pulling back the faded baby blue curtain that separates her sister's cell from the outside.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Amanda whispers.

Amy and Andrea, her only living family in the world, are pushing together the bunks. They do this whenever Amanda sleeps over, creating a mega bed for all three girls to share.

"Sup Goldilocks?" Greets Andrea, her older sister.

"How are ya, Miss Independent?" Amy asks, ruffling her younger sisters hair.

"I'm just lovely." Amanda hugs them both.

She and her sisters had never been closer. Andrea was about to go off to collage when she was born, and Amy had always been busy with friends and grades.

Thank God for the end of the world, right?

Andrea patted the bed beside her, and Amanda sat. Amy came around the other side.

"Spill!" Amy grabbed Amanda's arm, eyes wide.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"You and Carl!" Andrea nudged her.

"Oh!" Amanda blushed. "How did you find out?"

"Maggie." Amy shrugged.

"Of corse. Well, there isn't much to tell. I kept thinking about the wedding, and how happy we were. And then I just tackled him in the field. Quite the love story, huh?" Amanda explained.

"C'mon, Goldilocks, there must be more than that!" Andrea nagged.

"There isn't!"

"Did you kiss?"

"Maybe..."

"I knew it!"

"Who kissed who?

"He kissed me, I guess. I kept talking a mile a minute and he just leaned in and kissed me."

Amy sighed, "You're so lucky."

Amanda gave her an appalled glance, "You have Dr. S!"

"Oh, yeah..."

Andrea and Amanda erupted into giggles, happy that they were happy.

* * *

The Harrison sisters woke up in a confusing pile of limbs and blonde hair.

They were happy and well rested. They didn't think anything would ruin their mood. Until something did.

* * *

"Good morning!" Sophia chirped, sitting herself down between Patrick and Carl.

Patrick grinned, "Good morning, Miss Sophia!"

Eliza snorted from across the table.

Sophia shot her a glare. The two had still not made their peace.

Amanda sat next to Carl and directly across from Eliza, glowing with happiness.

Jack and Leo sat next to Eliza, but with a considerable amount of distance between them.

"Aloha!" Lizzie's sweet voice rang from behind Sophia.

Smiling, she made her way around the table, sitting in the space between Jack and Eliza. She nodded at Jack, but ignored Eliza completely.

"Where's Mika?" Sophia asked.

"She's with Beth and Louis." Lizzie responded curtly.

"Did you hear about Zach?" Amanda lowered her voice.

The table nodded.

"Poor Beth. They hadn't even been dating very long." Sophia sighed.

"It just goes to show how unsafe the world is outside of the prison." Lizzie said.

"I feel bad for Beth," Eliza picked at her dry cereal, "Now Zach's gone and all she has is Judith and Mika and Louis."

"She's so pretty." Amanda shakes her head.

"They were so cute together!" Sophia gives a frustrated sigh.

"Is that all you're worried about?" Eliza puts down her spoon, "Not that Beth and Zach's family are devastated? Just that it's a shame a cute couple was broken up."

Eliza shook her head in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

Hands shaking, Eliza picked up her bowl and ran inside.

"God, what is the matter with her?" Lizzie chuckles.

Amanda gives her a sharp look, "She's just afraid."

"Of what?"

"She's afraid that we're gonna turn to soft living like this. What if we have to move on? That's why she's scared. We can't soften up. We need to remember how to fight the dead and fear the living." Amanda silently picks up her bowl and leaves, Carl following closely behind.

She's made her point.

"I'm going back to D block with Lizzie." Sophia whispers.

"Bye." The boys chorus.

Patrick leaves to talk to his sister.

Jack goes to take watch.

And Leo?

Leo leaves to find Eliza.

Which may or may not be the stupidest thing he's ever done.

* * *

Leo found Eliza sitting on top of the catwalk raised above the courtyard.

"Hey Wedding Date." Leo said casually.

Eliza jumped, but relaxed when she saw it was only Leo, "Hi Leo."

She gave a small smile, and wiped a tear away from her eye. She wasn't afraid to have people see her cry.

Leo gave a sympathetic look, "Life sucks, doesn't it?"

Eliza laughed, "That would be an understatement."

She scooted over a fraction of an inch, which made Leo smirk. That was his invitation to sit.

Eliza had gotten somewhat used to Leo's presence. And to be honest, she needed somebody to talk to, and it was perfectly fine that that somebody happened to be Leo.

They sat in silence for a long while, until Eliza spoke, "Isn't it funny? Not funny ha-ha, but just funny?"

"What'a funny?"

"Well here we are, in the middle of a prison, surrounded by flesh-eating monsters. We hardly have any food, we were just at war, and the world has pretty much ended. And yet here I am, crying about a stupid fight between friends." Eliza explained.

"It is ironic." Leo looked at her, "But no matter what, you're still always gonna be a teenager. We still get pimples and act awkward and go through puberty and shit. Just because we're surrounded by walkers doesn't mean we get a free pass straight into adult hold."

Eliza sniffed, "I guess."

And then the weirdest thing happened.

Eliza's small, tan hand slowly reached across the pavement for Leo's bigger, lighter one.

Eliza hooked her fingers through Leo's, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." She whispered, giving him a thankful smile.

He smiled back, tightening his fingers around hers, "Anytime Wedding Date, anytime."

The blissful silence was pierced by the sound of gunshots.

* * *

"Stay with Maggie in the tower!"

Amanda and Carl had been helping Rick with farm work when they heard gunshots. Lizzie, Mika, Sophia, and Louis ran into the courtyard, shouting for help.

"Walkers in D!"Glenn shouted.

"Don't argue!" Rick told the teenagers.

With a nod, Carl pulled Amanda to the tower. Michonne whistled.

"Should we open the gate?" Amanda asked.

But Carl was already on it.

Maggie exited the tower, and Michonne was off of her horse.

Carl grabbed a shot gun, and Amanda took out her pistol.

Michonne flug a walker off of herself, and Carl shot it in the head before it could resume its attack.

With a painful whimper and wince, Michonne kicked a walker backwards off her body.

Maggie ran outside of the gates and helped a limping Michonne inside.

Carl leaned on Amanda, still in shock.

"Still a good shot, I see?" the blonde teased.

Carl gave a small smile, "My dad is going to kill me."

Amanda laughed, "Come on, Indiana Jones. We still have another problem on our hands."

* * *

Sophia was shaking as she walked into the cafeteria.

Eliza and Leo, who had run into D block during the massacure, were off to one side with Louis. And Lizzie and Mika.

Lizzie and Mika, Lizzie and Mika. My sisters now. Oh, God.

Gulping, Sophia ran to them. She hugged Lizzie first, then Mika. She was surprised when another pair of arms greeted her.

Eliza.

Sophia squeezed her friend, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Eliza took a shaky breath, "Me, too."

The girls separated smiling.

Somebody across the room cleared their throat.

Amanda, Carl, Jack, and Patrick stood there, with solemn faces.

"How do you feel?" Amanda called over.

There were choruses of "fines" and "goods".

Silence followed.

This was it.

They could all be infected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter six bitchezzz! Who do think is gonna get sick? Who do you think will be elected as child representative for the Council? I guess we will find out. MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, I have decided to have David die of the disease and have Karen live. I can't tell you why, but trust me when I say I have a good reason. Should I kill off Dr. Caleb? He is dating Amy... Leave me a review!**

"I guess I'm alone tonight." Amanda sighed to herself.

Sophia, Eliza, and Lizzie had been relocated to A Block for the time being. Amy and Andrea were there, too. Andrea had stormed D Block during the attack, and Amy was helping Caleb tend to the sick.

It was quite in C Block.

A few cells away, Carl lay in his bunk with the same problem.

Patrick and Jack had both been forced to B Block with their families. Everyone was worried of a repeat of the night before.

Carl would have gone to his Dad's cell, but Rick had been relocated to A Block with the other exposed citizens.

Amanda, Carl, Beth, Judith, Michonne, Tyreese, Karen, and Maggie were the only people in C Block.

Amanda considered going into Beth's cell, but Maggie was in there. She could here them talking in soft tones. She didn't want to intrude on their time together.

Karen was next on her list. But Tyreese would obviously be in there, and that would be awkward for everyone.

Amanda liked Michonne, but the injured woman needed her rest.

Which left Carl.

"Screw it." Amanda whispered.

With a grunt, she lifted herself out of bed and padded down the hall to Carl's cell.

His light was still on. The brown haired teen was reading comic books under the covers.

"Knock, knock." Amanda teased, leaning against the door frame.

Carl looked up surprised, "Oh, hey Manda May."

It was a nickname Lori had given her. Manda was obviously short for Amanda, and May was her middle name.

Amanda gave a light smile in hearing the nickname he second mother had given her so long ago.

"So what's up?" Carl asked, setting down his comic book.

"Well, Im the only person in my room tonight, and since it isn't safe to be alone, I thought I could stay with you." Amanda said.

Carl blushed, making his girlfriend smirk.

"Um, yeah. That's fine, I guess." He said.

Amanda grinned and crawled into Carl's bed, pushing him to the wall,

"Amanda! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"Going to bed?" She asked, confused.

"I thought you meant on somebody else's bed!"

"Ew gross no."

"But you can't sleep with me!"

Amanda gave him a look, "And why not?"

"Because! People will think... We... You know..."

Amanda just stared innocently at him.

"Harrison, you know perfectly well what I mean. Don't make me spell it out."

Amanda gave Carl a sweet smile, "Carl, we are fourteen. People trust us. They know we won't do anything. Besides, there isn't anybody here who would tell, anyway,"

And with that, she hunkered down into the blankets, resting her blonde head on the pillow. She curled up, facing the other set of bunks.

Carl awkwardly tried lying down behind her, facing the same direction.

With a small sigh of frustration, Amanda grabbed his left arm and brought it over her body, across her waist. She scooted into his chest, a small smile on her lips.

Carl finally relaxed, and the pair drifted off to sleep, enjoying each others warmth.

* * *

"What the hell is "Child Council Representitive"?" Leo and Eliza stood in A Block, reading the piece of notebook paper dangling off of the wall.

"Apperantly somebody's going to be elected for Child Representitive on the concil." Eliza marveled, "I ran for class president once, but lost to Sally Garfeild." She made a face.

"You should run." Leo said, "I'd vote for you."

Eliza rolled her eyes,"You'd be the only one."

"I'do vote for you." Louis stood behind he teens.

"Me, too!" Mika was gripping his hand, "You're smart, and strong, and a really good sister-in-law."

"Sister-in-law?" Eliza asked the ten year old.

"Yup. I was gonna ask you to be a bridesmaid, but I couldn't find you." Mika said.

"A bridesmaid for what?"

"Me and Louis' wedding."

"WHAT?" Eliza yelled, "WHO MARRIED YOU?"

"Carol." Mika said matter of factly.

"WHEN?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh my God..." Eliza sank to the floor. "My brother got married. AND I MISSED THE WEDDING! WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO SHOUT "I OBJECT?" BECAUSE I OBJECT!"

"Eliza calm down-" Leo tried.

"CALM DOWN? MY BROTHER GOT MARRIED AND I WASN'T EVEN INVITED DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." Eliza was now hyperventilating and Leo was very confused as to why.

"Eliza, they are ten years old. They are _not actually married._"

But the dark haired girl was lying on her back, not really caring what her friend had to say.

"Louis you just wait until daddy finds out about this. he will not be happy." Eliza threatened.

"He isn't even in the room." Mika pointed out. "Besides, your dad was there."

"WAS EVERYBODY INVITED BUT ME?" Eliza shouted.

"I think I'm just gonna go now." Leo left the room, Mika following him.

Eliza stayed on the floor until Maggie found her and took her outside to eat lunch.

* * *

"Did you guys see the sign for 'Child Council Representative'?" Patrick asked through a mouthful of food.

There were nods all around.

"I might enter." Amanda said.

"Me, too!" Sophia added.

"And I forfeit." Amanda sighed. There was no possible way she could beat Sophia at something like that.

They table laughed.

Maggie helped a pale Eliza to the table, sat her down and shoved a plate of food in front of her.

"Make sure she eats." The older woman told the teens.

Carl cleared his throat, " Um, Eliza? Is something wrong?"

Eliza nodded. "My brother got married and I wasn't even invited to the wedding." she looked around the table, "Were any of you invited?"

Everybody guiltily raised their hands.

"Great. That's great." Eliza shakily brought a forkful of canned green beans to her lips.

* * *

Amanda, Sophia, and for some odd reason, Eliza, stood on the top bleacher outside of the prison. Carol stood one level below them, using a spoon as a microphone. The people living in the prison, adults and children alike, stood on the groung.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have all voted for our child representative. We have three very good candidates. Sophia, our responsible, trustworthy, logical candidate. Amanda, our smart, loyal, popular candidate. And Eliza, our... third candidate."

"I feel loved." Eliza murmured.

"Anyway, our new Child Representative is..."

**YOU HAVE TO DECIDE! Who do you want to win? Vote for Amanda, Sophia, or Eliza in the reviews! **


End file.
